Love:The Proposal
by LotusBeauty22
Summary: The is going to be a three-part One-shot. Batista/OC. Please review.
1. The Proposal

A/N and Disclaimer: I do not own anyone but Armani. I just want to say thanks to everyone who sends in reviews I really appreciate it. Just so everyone knows that even though I writing a new story that doesn't mean that I going to stop the others. They will still written like always.

Love. One of the most confusing emotions that any person had to go through. I know that for sure, been married and divorce twice. I started thinking that I never be in love again but then Armani came into my life. I been friends with her for years she help me through everything that was thrown at me and never turn my back on me. Just 3 years ago I had the courage to tell her how I feel and we been together ever since. But tonight I want to make it official. I look down at the ring I got and I knew this was the right time. I woke up from a deep sleep and roll over and didn't see her. I sat up and realize she wasn't in the room at all. I got from the bed and walk downstairs and saw her sitting outside watching the sunrise.

"Baby are you okay?" Dave said walking up behind her.

"Yeah Babe. I wanted to see the sunrise." She said giving him a kiss and then smile at him. "Are you okay."

"I was until didn't see you when I woke up."He put his arm around her and watch the sunrise with her in silence. And in that silence he look at her and thought that she was so beautiful and he would never trade her for anything in the world.

"Dave what's are you thinking about."She turned around to look at him.

"You. How much I enjoyed spending the week with you." He said pulling her into a hug.

"Me too. I don't even want to leave. I don't remember the last time I enjoyed my self with anyone." She honestly. "Thank you Baby."

"Your welcome Babe." He said giving her a kiss. "Oh before I forget I got another surprise for you." He said as she smiled brightly.

"Ohhhh...What is it?" She squealed and he only laugh at her.

"If I told you, it wouldn't be a surprise," Dave mocked at her. Armani moved from him quickly, catching Dave by surprise as she tackled him. She leaned forward and gave him her sexy ass smile. "Now are you going to tell me." She said and the next thing she knew she was on her back.

"Do you really want to know Mani." He smile at her kissing her nose.

"Yes, Yes, Please tell me." She moaned loudly causing them to laugh.

"Okay give me a minute but you have to close your eyes." He said getting off of her and she nodded as he went to get her surprise. 2 Minutes later. Armani was anxious about seeing her surprise. She couldn't help it. Dave would always surprise her with gifts. But this is the first time that she had to close her eyes before getting. And that part scared her a little. She was about to open her eyes and go find Dave but someone stopped her and she thought she was going to bust out crying. She felt a ring slide on her ring finger.

"Mani, you can open you're eyes now." He told her. And when she did she felt tears pour down her face like a river. She started to feel like she was going to lose her breath when she saw the 6 karat diamond ring. "Mani you know I love you right." I said as I got down on one knee and she started to crying even harder. "Mani, you have been there for me from all the drama that was in my life and never once left me. I thought I couldn't be in love again but you made it happen, so what I'm asking is Armani Denise Beaumanior will you marry me?" I looked at her and she smiled at me.

"Yes, I will marry you." She said as I pulled her in the most passionate kiss I ever been in.

"I love you." She said.

"I love you too Mrs. David Batista." He said as she laugh as he carried her upstairs to their room and celebrate. From that moment on I knew there one emotion that will always be there for me and will never turn it's back one me ever again. Love.


	2. The Wedding Part1

A/N and Disclaimer: I do not own anyone but Armani. I just want to say thanks to everyone who sends in reviews I really appreciate it. Just so everyone knows that even though I writing a new story that doesn't mean that I going to stop the others. They will still written like always.

I can't believe that this is the day. Today is the day I become Mrs. David Michael Batista. We are not getting married at a church but at our house in Tampa Fl. It was one of the most beautiful days in Tampa in a long while and I'm glad it's my wedding day. My nerves as of right now are shot. I mean beyond shot they were dead. I was in the guest house getting ready and as the make-up artist did the finishing touches on it I started thinking about all of the stuff we went through in the past three years. Part of me didn't think I could end up with someone like Dave, but I proved myself wrong.

"So how do you feel Mani." Mel asked me while she finished putting on her lilac chiffon bridesmaid dress.

"To be honest, I'm fucking nervous." I exclaimed as the others laugh.

"Oh you'll be fine you know Dave loves you." She gave me a reassuring hand.

"She right Mani, Dave loves you too much to hurt you." My friend Stephanie, who is also my maid of honor, reassured me.

"Yeah I guess you're right. I just can't believe that I'm going to be his wife soon."

"Okay Armani you're done." The make-up artist told me.

"Thank you. Mel can you help me put on my dress." I asked as she helped me in my Vera Wang gown that was white/metallic material with a very long ass train. After she zipped me up I looked in the mirror and I looked breathtaking. After I put my veil on I turned around to Steph and Mel and they both started crying.

"Guys stop you're going to make me cry." I said fanning my tears away.

"You look amazing." Stephanie said giving me a hug.

"Oh my god Armani." A voice said. I turned around to see Dave's mom Lorraine giving me a hug.

"You look beautiful Mani; he's going to pass out." His sister Donna who is a bridesmaid said to me.

"Thank you. Well come on we have a wedding to start." I said as we gave one last group hug.

Meanwhile…..

In the guys room Dave was pacing back and forth hoping that his nerves will go away.

"Dave will you calm down I'm getting a fucking headache!!" Paul yelled at his friend.

"I can't just calm down, I'm getting married to the woman I love for CHRIST SAKE!!!" He yelled back at him.

"Whoa calm down guys, Dave everything will be fine." Randy said.

"What if she doesn't want to marry me?" Dave said softly.

"Are you fucking serious Dave, Mani loves you too much not to marry you." Paul said.

"Paul's right Dave, we all know that Mani wouldn't have said yes to your dumbass if she didn't love you." Randy said as nicely as he could.

"You guys are right."

"Yes we are, now come on before were late." Paul said as they gave each other one last hug and then left for the wedding.


End file.
